For purposes of this discussion, an RFID transponder generally comprises a substrate, an RFID chip (or chip module) disposed on or in the substrate, and an antenna disposed on or in the substrate. The transponder may form the basis of a secure document such as an electronic passport, smart card or national ID card.
The chip module may operate solely in a contactless mode (such as ISO 14443), or may be a dual interface (DIF) module which can operate also in contact mode (such as ISO 7816-2) and a contactless mode. The chip module may harvest energy from an RF signal supplied by an external RFID reader device with which it communicates.
The substrate, which may be referred to as an “inlay substrate” (for electronic passport) or “card body” (for smart card) may comprise one or more layers of material such as Polyvinyl Chloride (PVC), Polycarbonate (PC), polyethylene (PE), PET (doped PE), PET-G (derivative of PE), Teslin™, Paper or Cotton/Noil, and the like. When “inlay substrate” is referred to herein, it should be taken to include “card body”, and vice versa, unless explicitly otherwise stated.
The chip module may be a leadframe-type chip module or an epoxy-glass type chip module. The epoxy-glass module can be metallized on one side (contact side) or on both sides with through-hole plating to facilitate the interconnection with the antenna. When “chip module” is referred to herein, it should be taken to include “chip”, and vice versa, unless explicitly otherwise stated.
The antenna may be a self-bonding (or self-adhering) wire. A conventional method of mounting an antenna wire to a substrate is to use a sonotrode (ultrasonic) tool which vibrates, feeds the wire out of a capillary, and embeds it into or sticks it onto the surface of the substrate. A typical pattern for an antenna is generally rectangular, in the form of a flat (planar) coil (spiral) having a number of turns. The two ends of the antenna wire may be connected, such as by thermo-compression (TC) bonding, to terminals (or terminal areas, or contact pads) of the chip module. See, for example U.S. Pat. No. 6,698,089 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,233,818, incorporated by reference herein.
A problem with any arrangement which incorporates the antenna into the chip module (antenna module) is that the overall antenna area is quite small (such as approximately 15 mm×15 mm), in contrast with a more conventional antenna which may be formed by embedding several (such as 4 or 5) turns of wire around a periphery of the of the inlay substrate or card body of the secure document, in which case the overall antenna area may be approximately 80 mm×50 mm (approximately 20 times larger). When an antenna is incorporated with the chip module, the resulting entity may be referred to as an “antenna module”.